This invention relates generally to cymbal and/or so-called hi-hat apparatus, and more particularly to remote actuation of such equipment, as via foot actuated pedal units.
There is need for easily usable and maintainable apparatus of the above type. This need becomes acute where a flexible cable is employed between a foot actuated pedal unit and a cymbal or hi-hat actuating rod to be moved up and down by the pedal unit. Simple, effective mounting structure for the cable in relation to its operation of the rod is needed, and allowing ready detachment of the cable from the rod, as during transport and/or cleaning of the equipment. The cable and its sheath also are typically kept in lubricated condition to allow easy (low friction) actuation of the cymbal or hi-hat, in response to foot pedal actuation; however, repeated sliding of the cable back and forth in its sheath can produce wear and resultant particle formation and build-up, tending to clog the clearances between the cable and its sheath, and increasing friction between the cable and sheath. There is need to keep the cable free of such build-up. Operation of the cymbal or hi-hat then becomes undesirably difficult.